


Snuffles.

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: "Remus, we're s-s-sorry!" The rounded boy cried out. Tears threatening to leak from his eyes."He's just glad we did this for him, Durh!" Chuckled the boy with terrible hair, also known as James. "The animals are our souls true forms, so yes it's a 'glad' type of thing. Tears of happiness, I'd say.""Both of you, shut up!" Shouted the last boy, his blackened eyes filled with protectionism and anger, ready to shut anything down for his werewolf.--Remus has a big ol' dog.





	

The young 7 year old body clutched at the big fluffy dog that he'd had for so many years now. Tears mixed with the velvet coloured blood across his face, slowly taking in deep and slow breaths. His cheek rubbed against the comforting feeling of the big black dogs fur. The dog, also named Snuffles, gave a little whimper of concern to the boy. This boy was different - he didn't have a normal life. The name of a Wolf, the life of one to. After a attack one night when the boy was only 4, he'd become a werewolf every full moon. That was the cursed bathrothed to Remus John Lupin.

 

As the the sunshine, so very welcoming and calming for the young child, began to bathe the room in its healing light, the dog let out a snuffed yawn and curled it's much larger body around the child's. It's head rested next to his, giving a few licks across its scarred cheeks and ear. The boy gave a soft giggle and sighed with relief, his gentle hands begin to rub against the dogs head. Their foreheads rested together. The boy truly felt safe with his guardian angel; Snuffles.

 

\--

 

The boy was grown now. By five years, roughly. His body had gotten taller, yet thinner, and the monster within became ever more dangerous. Nearly each month would leave a new scar. The ones from the first few moons still sore, almost feeling fresh. Now at this amazing school for wizards, he had no Snuffles. No fur to relax him after the moon. Now he was alone. However, this was about to change.

 

The three boys in front of him, who he considered more then friends, began to change shape. The first, lean and tall like himself with ruffed up hair not even Remus would mange to keep tidy for more hen three seconds, began to form into a marvelous stag. Large, brown antlers bigger then his companions put together. A white ruff only fit for a ring and two pricking green eyes that could stare into the soul of anyone.

 

The next one was about to change. He was short, stubby with a pallet of golden hair that just about covered his large head. Two bucked teeth stuck out but they'd fit him within the few moments that took him to change into a large, fearsome rat with small ears yet a long leathery tail that acted like a whip as the owner of it moved around the flourishing grass within the forbidden forest.

 

The final boy was an average height. Although that was the only slightly ordinary thing about him. His eyes were a grey colour. Almost black. Probably the reason for his family taking it as their last name, however this boy never discussed family. His hair was groomed to perfection, curly and dark hazel which reached to his shoulders. Our werewolf boy loved him more as a friend, of course, but definitely not like family either. Something more grew between the boys. The Black boy gave a smirk and preformed his transformation - Remus was shocked to the core.

 

His body formed into a large, mutty, black dog. His fur short yet messy. His eyes dark and grey yet so welcoming and warm. He was almost up to waist height next to our boy but nothing could stop him from falling to his knees and begin to sob into his hands. 

 

The dog he once loved, the dog he once cherished, who was once gone now stood before him. The three boys began to form back into their humans and approached the distraught child before them.

 

"Remus, we're so-sorry!" The rounded boy cried out.

"He's just glad we did this for him, Durh!" Chuckled the messed up hair boy. "The animals are our souls true forms, so yes it's a 'glad' type of thing. Tears of happiness.

"Both of you, shut up!" Shouted the last boy, his blackened eyes filled with protectionism and anger, ready to storm for his werewolf.

 

"Thank you.." finally, after a few moments of silence, our grown boy whispered. Never would he tell the story of Snuffles but it in lightened him about if the love between him and Black real, and it was as real as his lycanthrope.


End file.
